Halloween at Terminal City
by ashleykitten
Summary: Based off the Prompt for LJ da halloween fic-a-thon. Alec decides to throw a halloween party in... an old, abandoned supposedly haunted mansion. Wackiness insues. Full of Alec and Max, Possibly considered Logan Bashing, Fluff, angst and humour.
1. Prologue

**AN1**: Reminder, this is my first Fanfic ever so i am learning as i go.  
This was for the Halloween Dark Angel Fic-a-thon. I am sooooo sorry this is late buy my muse is having way too much fun.  
**Prompt: **20. Alec decides to throw a halloween party in... an old, abandoned (supposedly haunted) mansion. Wackiness insues.  
**Disclaimer**: I keep asking for Alec as a present but he's still not here. **I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL **or anything affiliated with it. I am just playing in the toxic sandbox and having a grand old time. (partially quoted from

**dreamlittleyo** .  
Beta thanks to **nght_wlkr**  
(These are their Live Journal names, i do not know if they have accounts)

**Prologue:**

The ongoing siege in Terminal City was driving the transgenics and transhumans alike insane. They felt like caged animals, again. During a supply run, Alec saw something that gave him an ingenious idea. Granted Max just thought he had lost it again.

"No way Alec, this is insane!" Max stood behind her desk, in what Alec affectionately called Max Pose number three; left hand planted firmly on that hip, which was cocked out slightly, the other hanging loosely to gesture with or to use to smack him. Granted even he would admit was happening less than usual. "How are we going to sneak everyone out of TC? And who is going to stay behind for security?"

"Max, we sneak out everyday and no one notices; besides everyone will be extra busy on Halloween to even pay attention. The house is in a vacated part of the sector and the only people who will be there wont care about us," Alec stated with a smirk, his eyes dancing wildly at the though of a party and the fact Max must like the idea if she's even questioning it; instead of flat out refusing and throwing him out on his ass. He was lounging in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on her desk. Which in itself proof that she was considering it since she had yet to make a comment on his feet or hit him even once. "And Joshua is already all excited over the party." He added with a twitch in his smirk that looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Come on Maxie, lets have a little fun," he said waggling his eyebrows. Max just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not, it just happens to be one of my favorite subjects." Alec answered with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. His smirk softened to a smile as he regarded his other favorite subject standing in front of him. Max's eyebrow fell with the rest of her face at seeing his real smile. Alec's smile faltered at the look on her face. "Maxie what's wrong?" he asked as he got up and was in front of her faster than an ordinary could follow. His chair made a thunk as it finished falling backwards causing Max to jump. Alec put his hands on her shoulders, "Maxie?"

Max shook her head as she struggled to hold in her laugh. "Nothing's wrong, it's just," she let out a sigh that was part a laugh. She leaned against him and as she did, Alec's arms instinctively wrapped protectively around her. Before Alec could get more perplexed she went on, "you would think I'd be used to this," she slightly gestured at them, "to us." She looked up at his face with a smiled and at his befuddled expression she let out a giggle. "You never used to smile at me like that."

Alec laughed and hugged her closer to him. "Get used to it. I plan on smiling at you a lot." He smiled again and hugged her again. Knowing this conversation wouldn't go much further, as Max was still nervous at this whole relationship thing, heck he wasn't that great either. His last so called relationship ended with a explosion. He decided to change the subject. "Especially when you agree to have this party; Or else you're telling Josh no." He smirked at that.

Max groaned. "That's not fair and you know it," she sighed and rested her head against his chest. "You can have the party, on three conditions." She refused to look up and see the victory smile that was plastered on his face. "One, security here and there has to be perfect of its over before it started. Two, Mole is not in charge of drinks or party favors. And three," She said the last with a wicked grin as she looked up at him now. Alec was looking down at her and his eyes widen a bit at the look on her face. "I get to pick out your costume." Alec's expression went from wary to comical in three seconds flat. Max started laughing pressing the side of her face against his chest again.

Alec shook his head to keep from joining Max in her laughter. "Okay, okay, I'll agree on your terms with one of my own." He said as she lifted her face to look at his again. He tightened his hold on her with his left arm while using his right to point his index finger at her. "Absolutely No tights; No matter how much you want to stare at my ass." he said keeping his face completely serious.

Max playfully swatted him on the shoulder, "Contrary to your and Mole's belief I do not have an obsession with your ass." She said with a giggle.

Alec smirk, "Give it up Max we all know you do. And it is a fine specimen if I do say so myself." Max rolled her eyes at him. At that Alec's smirk got even more mischievous. He started to tickler her with his free hand, trying to hold her still with the other. At her constant squirming she managed to get free but he tackled her to the floor and continued to tickle her until she finally conceded with a shriek.

"Okay okay you win… just stop… tickling me…" she got out between bouts of laughter. Alec stopped tickling her to pin her arms and kiss her. The kiss was sweet and somewhat chaste. Knowing that it was the middle of the day and that they were do at a meeting it had to be. The kiss ended too soon for either as Alec swiftly and languidly got off her and helped her to her feet. He pulled her into a kiss for a second time as he pushed her back towards the door. Max reluctantly broke the kiss and sighed.

Alec smiled and hugged her close nuzzling her neck. "Tonight," he whispered in her ear which caused her to shiver and be stuck only nodding as words were lost on her. Alec chuckled at the response and pulled back. Grabbing her hand he led her out of her office towards the meeting.

**TBC**

**AN2: Reviews are like Chocolate they make me and my muse happy. Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Hey ya'll sorry it took a bit, finally got this one done, and am currently working on chapter one. hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah sorry i don't own them, if i did i would be too busy playing with them to write.

**Chapter One**

Max was in a daze all the way to the meeting, with her mate's promise bouncing around her head. She finally shook herself as she walked into the room where everyone was waiting. The brown eyed X-5 called the meeting to order and listened as the same things were reported. She looked at the sad shape the room was in. It wasn't much different than most of Terminal City, but it still sucked. The walls were crumbling, paint peeling, and they were lucky if the floors were solid. Construction crews worked almost around the clock trying to make places habitable. The table was a lucky find, but she wouldn't be surprised if one day it broke from just a paper sitting on it. The chairs were hodgepodge finds that were uncomfortable and smelled musty.

Reports said that they were still short on food, housing, ammunitions and medical supplies. A part of her wanted to hit Alec for even suggesting the party, but she realized that maybe it's just what they needed to relax a little. Max jotted down the notes and made a note to try and get Logan to help at least some. She grimaced a little at that thought, but carefully smoothed her features before anyone noticed. Lately Logan had been nothing but a thorn in her side, especially since things between them turned out the way they did.

His mate's grimace was not missed by Alec, and the possessive male had to resist the urge to go kill Logan yet again since it seems he is one of the few able to bring a grimace to her face. He never believed it was possible for Max to look at Roller boy the same way all the rest of the members of the freak nation did.

Max raised an eyebrow at Alec who seemed lost in thought. The fiery brunette was trying to keep patient even though she had said his name three times and got no reaction. "Alec?" she said in what she thought was a normal tone of voice, but from the snort she heard in Mole's direction she had a feeling it came off as more of an exasperated tone. Max sent a glare at Mole, which didn't have the effect she wanted it to. She rolled her eyes at his smirk and turned her attention back to the one who deserved it at the moment.

"Pretty Boy, focus!" she snapped, though her eyes danced with mischief and the promise of what was to come if he still ignored her. Alec snapped to attention, and smirked at the look in Max's eyes. Two could play that game, and he was damn good at it. "Sorry Maxie, I was just daydreaming about last night." If it was possible, it looked to Max as if his smirk got bigger the moment he saw the rush of embarrassed heat color her cheeks.

Wide-eyed and flushed**, **Max stuttered before she could compose herself. "Just focus or your wearing tights." Alec let out a laugh at her threat, which compared to a year ago, sucked. "Will do Maxie," he drawled. "Don't call me that," Max snapped out of habit. Alec just chuckled.

Alec rubbed his hands together. "So, I had this brilliant plan and our illustrious leader has agreed to let me put it into play. The only downside is we only have two weeks to get it together. But the way I see it, if it goes well we might be able to do more recreational things in the future away from this walls." He said with a look of disgust about the place they were trapped. "We are having a Halloween costume party at this old place I found." At everyone's questioning look he continued.

"According to my research last year, Halloween is some strange holiday where everyone dresses up pretending to be someone their not in order to get drunk and free candy." Mole snorted interrupting his explanation. "Princess I know you don't think we got out much but we know that much."

Alec rolled his eyes at the temperamental lizard. "Okay fine and here I was going to ask for your help," he commented before turning his attention to Joshua, "Josh, I'm putting you in charge of decorations. Grab Dalton and have your art class help out." Josh nodded in agreement already looking like he was lost in thought. "Gem you are in charge of food. Mole you are in charge of Security, we need it to be perfect. No one gets in there or here without us knowing. Anything you need just let Max or I know as soon as you can and we will arrange a way to get it. Mole once you pick out your team for the house let me know and we will go and check everything out." Gem nodded and started to make a list, as Mole grunted his acknowledgement and went to get up. "Mole you have until tonight to have the team ready." Alec added before Mole could get away. Mole grunted again and made his way out of the room. Josh and Gem left together talking between themselves about how to get the kids involved.

Dix, Luke, Zane and Caleb got up to leave but stopped as Alec's voice called out to them. "Dix, Luke, I was wondering if you guys could be in charge of making a list of those who want to go and who volunteer to stay behind for security. Also I wanted to find some pre-pulse scary movies. I thought we could set up a room with them playing on a big screen." Dix and Luke nodded, "Also if you guys have any more ideas for the party let me know. Any ideas on who would be a great DJ?" he asked while cataloging in his head everything he had to do.

Caleb, Zane's twin spoke up, "I know how to DJ, I'll just need to get a hold of some good records." Alec nodded and dismissed them. After they left he noticed Max looking at him in an odd way. "What's the matter Maxie?" he asked her.

Max shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. Can't I just admire you?" she asked with a small smile. Alec shook his head as he got up to walk over towards her. The normally graceful X-5 unceremoniously plopped himself down on the table in front of her and pulled her in-between his legs. "You can admire all you want and you can even play with me," he commented with a devilish grin, "whenever you want." The brown-eye beauty looked up into his sparkling hazel eyes. She smiled as she realized he wasn't kidding. They hadn't truly mated, as she was scared but from what she heard, it did have its perks. But other than the other what they wanted, they had in their own minds.

"What if I want to do more than admire and play?" she asked with genuine smile, her Manticore mask gone. Alec swallowed thickly at the amount of emotions he could read in her chocolate eyes. "Maxie, you don't have to do this." His hazel eyes a confusing mess of his emotions. He didn't need to tell her he had waited over a year for her and that he would keep on waiting. Max smiled and let him see her love for him in her eyes before she kissed him softly. "Tonight we are going to talk." She said still smiling, letting him know it was a good talk and not the one he feared. The normally confident X-5 gave her a nervous smile and pulled her closer, gently nuzzling her nose. "Tonight then." He kissed the tip of her nose before pulling back to look down at her and study her. "Before you go, if he isn't civil, don't tell me." He said with a serious look. They both knew who he meant and why he'd prefer not to know as he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep from punching the man, especially have what happened after the flag raising.

Max nodded and slowly extracted her body from his arms and made her way out of the room, followed closely behind by Alec. Alec went off to meet with Gem, Zane and Caleb. Housing and food shortages were the most important, even if Mole thought otherwise. Surprisingly when Zane arrived, Caleb was actually nice to his twin, they found they had a lot in common and started to hang out. They actually made a great team and it made him happy to show Max that not all the twins hated the 09'ers as much as she thought. Alec watched him leave and went to the computers where Dix and Luke were currently trying to convince Logan that Max was busy but Logan wouldn't hear it. He was demanding to talk to her and being rude to the two transhumans who were only trying to be honest. Max groaned and walked up the stairs. "What do you want Logan?" She snapped at the screen. Dix and Luke froze and tried like hell to look busy once they managed to get over their initial shock.

_Logan was taken aback by Max's rude welcome to him. Here he had good news for her and she was acting like he was Alec. "Well hello to you too Max. I was hoping to talk to you in private." He said, not to subtly nodding his head in Dix and Luke's direction._

Max rolled her eyes, "Whatever it is you can say in front of them; after you apologize for being so rude to them." She informed him, not caring if she sounded hostile. This wasn't the first time he wouldn't be reasonable lately.

_Logan stared at her for a moment before realizing she was serious. "I'm sorry Dix and Luke," he said, only managing to sound halfway sincere. "Max I called because I had good news for us."_

Dix and Luke barely managed to keep from gawking openly at the man who obviously missed the memo. Max clenched her fists and ground her teeth together, barely managing to keep pleasant appearance at hearing him say 'us'. Every X and Freak within hearing distance froze at what they were doing to hear what was going to happen. The only one to move was Dalton who took off to find Alec.

_Logan was oblivious as always at the change in atmosphere in Command. "Max, I found the cure. I have it here. Dr. Shankar has tested it and everything is ready. We can finally be together Max, you can stop living in Terminal City and being with them." He nearly spat the word, which didn't go by unnoticed by Max. "You can stop pretending to be with Alec, I know that before it was an act like you said, and he wanted nothing to do with it. But Max, really how do you expect me to believe it's real after everything that happened after Manticore. He's a killer Max."_

Alec froze in place at hearing Logan's words, Dalton crashed into him and then proceeded to take off running towards the group of X-6's that were on the other side of the room. Dix and Luke looked over their shoulder to see the normally cool headed brunette look like she was about to explode. Max cleared her throat before speaking to unlock her jaw. Her nails were now digging painfully into her palms, drawing blood.

"Logan," she started her voice low and dangerous, "You know nothing about Alec, just like I knew nothing then. He is not a killer, and he is twice the man you are by never saying a bad word about you to me. He never tried to manipulate me into coming back, or bribe me with something to try and win me over. And in case you forgot, I am one of 'them' as you called us. I am with Alec now, no one will come in between that and I mean no one." She growled at him, her eyes held a feral gleam to them. "I'll take your cure," she said the word like it pained her, "but only so I can be near you without killing you. If you think it will change _anything _you are insane." The fiery woman was now shaking with the energy it took not to hit something or run crying away from the screen.

Alec was in shock, he knew she cared about him but to hear her stand up to Logan for him was mindboggling. He walked trying to keep his calm up closer to the stairs leading to the computers. He stayed at the end of the stairs knowing she wanted to do this on her own. Max closed her eyes and counted to ten as she waited for Logan to respond. She opened him and saw him look crushed, and surprisingly all she could feel was pride for standing up for Alec.

_Logan tried not to reproach her, but obviously Alec has been turning her against him. "Max please, listen to yourself, you're not acting like you."_

Before he could go further, Max's laughter cut him off. It was bordering on hysterical but she couldn't bring herself to care. "No Logan, I'm not acting like you want me to. I'm acting like I should have all along, like I did before I met you." After she said it she realized it was true. She used to act more like an X-series but somewhere along the line she stopped.

_Logan's face fell even more if it was possible. "Please Max." he begged her._

Max just shook her head at his unwillingness to give up. "We're over. We've been over for months. Unless you forgot all about what happened that night." Max smiled wistfully at that. She had been in heat, but it was different. She wasn't interested in anyone but Alec so she did what she needed to before going to him. She went and broke up with Logan for good. Spelled it out for him, even threatened him that if he followed her he'd regret it. She went to Alec and jumped him. Never one to believe she would actually turn on him; he followed her and saw her go into her apartment. He hadn't been told that Alec had moved in to save space; he walked in on them together. The only thing that stopped Alec from killing him was Max's adamant pleas that she was with him and to just let him leave. Logan had stood there watching transfixed until a very pissed off Joshua grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the apartment and out of Terminal City.

_Logan grimaced and shook his head, "You were in heat, that doesn't count."_

Max smirked, "That night, and the week following yes I was. It was the longest and best heat I ever had, and for once I didn't hate being who I was for putting me through it. But last night?" she said with her smirk and eyes looking more feral than even Dix and Luke saw her look when someone tried to shoot Dalton. "That was all me."

_Logan laughed, "You're just like them," Max growled, "I'll send the cure with Dr. Shankar."_

Before Logan could finish whatever he was going to add Max barely kept from collapsing from the anger and the seizure she could feel coming from the stress. "Don't bother Logan; the cure won't keep me from killing you if you come within 50 feet of me or mine." The very pissed off alpha female threatened. She shut off the connection to avoid hearing his response.

Alec stepped up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Easy Max," he whispered to her. He turned his head slightly back. "Everyone back to work." Everyone flew back to what they were doing before it all started.. Alec ran his hands up and down her arms and pulled her against his chest. "It's okay Max, It'll all be okay." He kept repeating to her in her ear.

Max tried to smile but the seizure she felt coming hit her hard and fast. She started to seize violently in Alec's hold and her legs gave out from under her. Alec slid to the floor holding her close and trying to calm her. "Dalton!" he shouted about the normal noise of work, "Get tryptophan and milk now!" he didn't need to look to see Dalton blur out of Command towards the infirmary. He quickly returned with a worried Doc following on his heels. He handed Alec a handful of pills.

"Maxie, I need you to open your mouth for me and swallow these." He said softly as he angled her so he could get the pills to her mouth. Max swallowed them but choked for a moment. Alec took the glass of milk from Dalton nodding his thanks before he turned his attention back to Max. She sipped some milk and got the pills down her throat which felt like it was still constricted. She started to cry and mumble something that Alec had to lean his ear down to her mouth to hear. "Don't leave me." His heart broke at the vulnerability he heard in her voice.

Doc stood shifting his weight between his feet before deciding what he needed to do. "Alec, get her to your place and I'll be there later with something for the pain." Alec nodded and scooped up a now trembling Max and swiftly and quietly made his way out of Command. Alec pulled his mate's trembling body close to his as he made it towards their apartment, "Almost there Maxie, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her hair as he nuzzled her head, which was laid against his shoulder.

Max felt helpless, she thought they were fixed. Granted she thought her heat cycle was fixed but obviously she was an idiot. Another notch to add to the Max is oblivious when it comes to transgenic bodies. The only reassurance she had right now was the sound of Alec's breathing and heart against her ear and his soft reassurances. She wanted to say something but every time she tried another shudder wracked her body causing her to fight against the pain.

Alec was judging how to hold Max and open the door when he felt a soft furry hand touch his shoulder. He looked over to see Joshua carrying a carton of milk, courtesy of Gem. He gave his friend a half smile as the dog man reached over to open the door. Alec slid into the apartment and took Max to their bed and laid her down gently. He heard Josh set the milk in the fridge and leave the apartment, knowing just as he did how Max really didn't want to be seen this way. Alec untied her boots and threw them on the floor, and eased her jacket off of her. He finished undressing her and then put her in a pair of sweats and one of his shirts, "It's okay baby, just sleep." Max smiled slightly before another set of shudders hit her hard and she groaned in pain and pulled into herself.

Alec slipped his boots off and shucked off his jacket before climbing in bed behind her and pulled her back against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and legs trying to get her to loosen up. "Try and relax baby." He whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. Max shuddered and tried to make a coherent sentence but gave up when she could hardly say one word. She decided to be blunt, "hurts…" she whispered as her teeth clattered together. Alec nodded against her neck, "I know, Doc'll have something for you soon." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms possessively around her body holding her safely against him.

Max finally succumbed to sleep 5 hours later, when her body stopped shaking. To say Alec was worried put it lightly, but he figured it was just stress. When he plied her fists open and saw the marks on her palm he cursed Logan again for causing her so much pain. He called Doc and asked him to bring some gauze and antiseptic to clean her hands with when he showed up.

Doc got there about a half hour later to find Alec still hugging Max close as she slept. Doc shook his head and walked in only to have Alec glare at him. Doc rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in the traditional 'I surrender' gesture. "It's just me Alec," Doc said quietly. "I brought some Morphine for the pain and the stuff you asked for." He said as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down gently, as to not jostle Max. He checked her vitals and temperature and frowned. "When's the last time she had a seizure?" Doc asked before Alec could demand why he looked worried.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know she never mentioned them before." He said honestly.

Doc shook his head at X-5 stubbornness which is probably why even her mate had no idea she suffered from seizures. "Well none of the X's that come to see me about the shakes have ever suffered from this high of a fever afterwards." Doc waited for that to sink in and the dawning fear in the hazel eyes that were staring at him were enough, "Alec, when she wakes up I need you to convince her to come to the infirmary. I want to do a few tests and talk to her." Alec nodded and looked nuzzled Max's neck when she stirred from the shot of morphine. Max sighed and drifted back off to sleep in his arms. "I'll be waiting." Doc said as he laid out the supplies for Max and silently let himself back out of the apartment.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Please review, it makes me happy and keeps me writing!


End file.
